


Повседневные Чудеса

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Fannni



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bureaucracy, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Feelings, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Original Angel Characters - Freeform, Referenced Kink, kinda dirty talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Кроули начинает размышлять о некоторых чудесах Азирафаэля в постели, а Азирафаэль забывает, что бюрократия, небесная или нет, все равно остается бюрократией.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Повседневные Чудеса

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyday Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056399) by [Vitreous_Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreous_Humor/pseuds/Vitreous_Humor). 



> «Стоп. Подожди. Итак, ты хочешь сказать мне, что какой-то сиятельный ангельский счетовод получает аккуратный маленький отчет о всех тех чудесах, которые ты здесь сотворил, будь то срывание с меня одежды, или вызов набора солдат 1770-х годов, или открытие...»  
> «Да! Я именно это и имею в виду. И да, хотя я, конечно же, не стыжусь того, что сделал с тобой, это все же немного чересчур для выставления напоказ и откровенной демонстрации кому-то, кто не имеет к нам никакого отношения, не так ли?»

— Черт возьми, сколько же их было?

Все еще лежа ничком, с легкой простодушной улыбкой, лишь наполовину скрытой подушкой, Азирафаэль дружелюбно и расслабленно отмахнулся от вопроса:

— О, дорогой, по крайней мере два или три.

— По моим подсчетам — не меньше пяти, ангел.

— Ну, я и не считал. Я мог бы обвинить тебя в тщеславии и преувеличении собственных успехов, но не могу не учесть, что ты был в лучшем положении, чтобы следить за...

— Нет, ангел. Я имел в виду не оргазмы.

Азирафаэль неопределенно и мягко фыркнул и повернулся спиной к Кроули. Он в течение шести тысяч лет отрабатывал эту тактику обхода Небес и в значительной степени поднаторел. Приятные неопределенные звуки — это всего лишь приятные и неопределенные звуки, легкий шум, вроде бы реакция, но позволяющая и далее игнорировать неудобные вопросы. Это делало его в некотором роде довольно-таки скверным слушателем, но его истинная форма имела девятьсот девяносто девять глаз, а не девятьсот девяносто девять ушей.

Кроули, однако, был по меньшей мере в тысячу раз более проницателен, чем Небеса, и настолько же более бесстрашен. Он наполовину скользнул, наполовину перепрыгнул через бок Азирафаэля, и замер прямо перед ним, почти нос к носу.

— Ангел?

Кроули неуверенно протянул руку и откинул назад несколько непослушных прядей светлых волос. Без очков его желтые глаза выглядели почти пугающе уязвимыми.

— Ну ладно, если тебе так уж хочется знать, их было ровно шесть. Шесть чудес.

— Ну, одим из них ты должен был снять с меня одежду, но перед этим была еще парочка, верно? И еще несколько потом?

— Два до, четыре после. Я и не думал, что ты это заметишь.

— А я заметил. А еще я заметил, что ты делаешь так почти каждый раз, когда мы трахаемся.

В голосе Кроули звякнул металл, и Азирафаэль поежился. Он знал Кроули слишком хорошо, чтобы счесть это предвестием атаки любого рода, это, скорее, была броня, Кроули не нападал — он пытался защититься. И такое, конечно же, не входило в их постельные игры, за исключением некоторых заранее оговоренных и понятных обстоятельств.

— Кроули?

— Я же говорил, что тебе вовсе не обязательно делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь, ангел, — буркнул Кроули. — Что-то, что для тебя… неправильно. И заставляет чувствовать себя оскверненным и требует... компенсировать всему миру то, что ты наслаждаешься моим членом в твоей заднице или твоим в моей...

Азирафаэль потянулся к Кроули, положив тяжелую руку ему на шею. Это не было угрозой, но это было напоминанием о том, что Азирафаэлю плевать, что там Кроули в своей собственной голове понапридумывает по поводу того, что Азирафаэль думает и чувствует. Азирафаэль, возможно, и не возражал бы, если бы Кроули считал его каким-то чудовищем, но когда Кроули начинал полагать такое о себе самом… вернее, полагать, что это Азирафаэль его таковым считает... ну, это точно было недопустимо.

Кроули понял безмолвное сообщение правильно и заткнулся. Азирафаэль снова вздохнул.

— Дорогой, если ты хотел знать обо всем этом, тебе следовало бы спросить меня.

— Ну вот я и спрашиваю. Не так ли?

— Ну, я полагаю, что так оно и есть. Отлично. Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я делаю эти мелкие чудеса вовсе не для того, чтобы загладить свою вину перед кем-то. Я провел последние шесть тысяч лет, делая добро на этой планете, и если я хочу потратить несколько часов, дней или недель, чтобы насладиться тобой, я не собираюсь сожалеть об этом или, как ты выразился, тратить время на беспокойство о том, чтобы компенсировать всему миру свою вину.

— Но эти чудеса...

Азирафаэлю хватило совести слегка покраснеть, и Кроули моргнул с заинтригованным выражением лица.

— Ну так что же? Зачем вообще могут быть нужны эти чудеса?

— Ну, если хочешь знать, я бы назвал это своего рода камуфляжем. Камни по кустам, отвлечение внимания, как говорят в магических кругах.

— Тебя вышвырнули из магического круга почти сразу же, как только он образовался. И какой же камуфляж тебе может понадобиться? Единственный волшебник, который достаточно быстро чует подобные вещи, — это тот парень в плаще, и он, конечно же, не доставит нам никаких неприятностей...

— О, это совсем не для людей. Это для наших. Что ж. Для Департамента чудес. На Небесах.

— Что-то я потерял нить...

— Ну, я не знаю, как это происходит в Аду, но Департамент чудес у нас отвечает за регистрацию и одобрение всех чудесных действий, совершаемых на Земле. Я был на довольно длинном поводке в течение тысяч лет, но они действительно получают запись о каждом чуде, которое я совершаю, и... Хм. Некоторые из этих чудес могут показаться слишком… хм… разоблачительными.

— Стоп. Подожди. Итак, ты хочешь сказать мне, что какой-то сиятельный ангельский счетовод получает аккуратный маленький отчет о всех тех чудесах, которые ты здесь сотворил, будь то срывание с меня одежды, или вызов набора солдат 1770-х годов, или открытие…

— Да! Я именно это и имею в виду. И да, хотя я, конечно же, не стыжусь того, что сделал с тобой, это все же немного чересчур для выставления напоказ и откровенной демонстрации кому-то, кто не имеет к нам никакого отношения, не так ли?

Голос Азирафаэля прозвучал довольно жалобно, и глаза Кроули определенно сверкнули.

— И ты... замаскировал полудюжиной других маленьких чудес. Так что никто не заметит, когда ты решишь немного поиграть в доктора в своей задней комнате.

— Сексуальное исследование — это правильное использование моих способностей. Если я собираюсь должным образом настроиться на людей, то это не что иное, как моя обязанность: получить широкий спектр различных точек зрения!

— О да, все эти оргазмы определенно расширили твои перспективы. По-настоящему открыли глаза.

— Ну, в какой-то мере они так и сделали, — сказал Азирафаэль чопорно, но на последнем слове неприлично взвизгнул, когда Кроули бросился на него сверху, безумно целуя и зарываясь пальцами в волосы, чтобы удержать на месте.

— О, непослуш-ш-шный ангел! — прошипел Кроули между поцелуями. — - Половину того, что ты чудесишь, мы могли бы сделать и сами безо всяких чудес, потратив несколько лишних минут или быстро сбегав в аптеку. Другая половина... ну, это просто причуды гедонистического, любящего роскошь маленького существа вечного света, не так ли?

— Кроули, я...

— Ты должен быть отшлепан за то, что был таким ужасным транжирой! — продолжал Кроули, раскачиваясь на Азирафаэле в настойчивом ритме. — Это как занять место на парковке на целый месяц! Если ты не можешь держать свои чудеса при себе, то тебе следовало бы их запретить! Заставить делать все это по старинке. Тебе бы пришлось раздевать меня своими руками, готовить меня к...

— Я всегда держу место на парковке только для тебя, — простонал Азирафаэль, он всегда быстро терял нить разговора, когда Кроули начал прокладывать губами линию вниз по его горлу и груди, так же сильно кусая, как и целуя.

— И это еще хуже, не так ли? Чудеса для злого демона, который много лет не имеет дел с собственной бухгалтерией. Я никогда об этом не просил, но ты все равно это делаешь.

— Погоди, а что ты сделал со своим... ой! Кроули...

Департамент чудес.

Небо.

— Ториэль? Ты все еще этим занимаешься?

— Нет.

— Я ясно вижу, что да. Я стою прямо за тобой и наблюдаю своими глазами.

— Тогда было довольно глупо спрашивать меня, занимаюсь ли я все еще этим, не так ли?

Сирениэль поджала губы и раздраженно захлопала крыльями.

— Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что ты уже тридцать лет играешь в эту дурацкую игру.

— Вообще-то тридцать шесть — исполнится в следующем июне.

— И ты даже не стыдишься этого. Изумительно. Поистине, это самое впечатляющее зрелище ангельской сосредоточенности, ловкости, мастерства и силы.

— Так оно и есть. Ты бы и сама поняла, если бы просто сыграла разок.

— Нет, благодарю. У меня есть дела поважнее, чем тратить свое время на ерунду.

— О да, все эти осанны и верхние до.

Сирениэль вздрогнула. Она ненавидела хор. Она предпочла бы остаться в Департаменте чудес, даже в компании Ториэля. Даже если бы он был ее единственной компанией. Она уселась в скрипучее офисное кресло рядом с креслом Ториэля, аккуратно расправив свои мантии. Они должны были признать, что было что-то странно успокаивающее в наблюдении за тем, как цифры растут на черно-зеленом экране. Ториэль, возможно, и провел тридцать шесть лет, играя в эту игру, но Сирениэль провела по крайней мере несколько лет, наблюдая за ним.

Они как раз входили в ритм вращающихся фигур, когда раздался нежный перезвон.

Динь.

Динь-динь.

Динь.

Динь.

В углу экрана Ториэля один за другим появлялись сообщения. Не теряя ни секунды, ангел одобрил их и убрал прочь, прежде чем вернуться к игровому экрану. Сирениэль поймала их, когда они проходили мимо: собака проживет лишние пять лет, в автобусе освободилось место для усталой матери, одежда исчезла, фруктовый сок превратился в вино, человек вдохновился новой любовью к жизни, глядя в лицо ребенка.

— Ты вообще их читаешь?

— Только не тогда, когда я так близок к победе.

Сирениэль кивнула, потому что была рядом с Ториэлем вот уже тридцать шесть лет. Затем она задумалась на мгновение, рассматривая продолжительность жизни людей, пределы программирования 1980-х годов и некоторые другие вещи, которые они слышали от исследований и разработок несколько тысяч лет назад.

— Ториэль, можешь ли ты выиграть в Тетрис?

— Конечно. Я собираюсь быть первым.

Сирениэль неохотно кивнула. По прошествии тридцати шести лет победа Ториэля наверняка будет очень впечатляющей, и если Сирениэль будет честна с собой, она хотела бы это увидеть.

В отдаленном Департаменте чудес жестяные ноты тетриса смешивались с тихим звоном чудес, которые непрерывно возникали и одобрялись, и мягкий вечный полдень Небес катился своим ходом.

**Author's Note:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ
> 
> * Вам наверняка знакома эта уловка, когда люди покупают презервативы, а потом, например, покупают еще полдюжины вещей, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что они покупают именно презервативы? Здесь происходит то же самое. Помните, кассир просто хочет вернуться домой. Его совершенно не волнует, что вы покупаете. Никогда.
> 
> * Как тот, кто много пишет о разнообразных чудесностях в сексе, исчезновении одежды, волшебной смазке, наручниках и т. д., должен признать, что это очень удобно, но мне стало интересно, кто на другом конце провода одобряет все это?
> 
> * Текст задумывался более мягким и коротким, но у Кроули оказались задеты чувства, и Азирафаэлю пришлось о них позаботиться.
> 
> * Нет, понятия не имею, что Кроули сделал со своим собственным бухгалтерским отделом.
> 
> * Магический круг — это британское общество магии.
> 
> * Парень в плаще, вероятно, Джон Константин, которого, как мне кажется, Кроули принял за Стинга где-то в 1990 году. Последовали осложнения.


End file.
